


Во имя дружбы

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, No copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Иногда во имя дружбы совершаются поистине эпические подвиги.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Редактура - Юки
> 
> Кроссдрессинг; все живы; обоснуй местами благородно принес себя в жертву ради сюжета  
> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom Robin Hood 2014

**Глава I  
в которой Азим страдает, а Робину приходит в голову гениальный план**

Что-то было не так. Робин чуял это уже с неделю — нутром, как выразился Маленький Джон, с которым он поделился соображениями. Сначала Джон припомнил свояченицу, у которой на смену погоды чесались уши. Потом кума, который предсказывал повышение налогов по ноющим зубам. Затем троюродную тетку жены, которая начинала икать, стоило ей увидеть женщину, что должна вот-вот забеременеть. Еще был пятиюродный брат крестной Вулфа, на которого нападал неудержимый чих, как только шериф или его подручные оказывались в миле от деревни, и патер, обладавший даром за десять ярдов определить того, кто недавно совершил плотский грех. Последняя способность восхищала Джона больше прочих, ибо заключалась в мгновенном приливе мужской силы. Попросту говоря, у святого отца вставало, едва к нему приближался прелюбодей или прелюбодейка. Это причиняло неудобства, зато среди его паствы заметно сократилось число супружеских измен.  
Однако у Робина ничего не чесалось, не ныло, он не чихал, не икал и не страдал внезапным возбуждением. Просто что-то было не так, он точно знал. Но вот что именно? Это ощущение не давало спокойно спать, есть и даже грабить мешало. А еще оно сказывалось на остальных, и не лучшим образом. За последние три дня они раз десять по пустякам поругались с Уиллом, причем во время последней ссоры Робин был вынужден отвесить своенравному младшему братцу солидную затрещину, и теперь тот с ним вообще не разговаривал. У Фанни случился приступ ревности к некой селянке, и она выставила Джона спать под дуб. Да и у других происходили мелкие, но от этого не менее раздражающие неприятности.  
Отец Тук в свою очередь тоже заметил, что творится неладное — с вожаком. И предложил ему перво-наперво исповедаться, после чего освежиться кружечкой-другой превосходного эля, захваченного три дня назад в обозе, направлявшемся в аббатство Девы Марии, и завершить все свиданием с леди Мариан. По мнению Тука, все беды происходили из-за отягчающих душу грехов, недостатка в желудке пенного напитка и отсутствия прекрасного пола в поле зрения. Робин обещал подумать над предложением и сбежал прежде, чем монах решил причинить ему добро. Осенило его в ту минуту, когда он проходил мимо шалаша Азима. По мавру можно было пять раз в сутки определять время — что лесная братия и делала. Даже когда они отправлялись взимать пошлину с проезжающих через Шервуд, тот не пропускал намаз. Лишь в разгар боя он изменял своему обыкновению. И вот сейчас солнце стояло в зените, но вместо того, чтобы погрузиться в молитву, Азим сидел на коврике, и взор его был полон вселенской печали. В руке он держал точило и меланхолично проводил им по лезвию ятагана.  
Робин и не подозревал, насколько изменения привычного уклада жизни способны повлиять на настроения в отряде. Но главное, источник был найден. Теперь оставалось выяснить причину и вернуть все в нормальное русло.  
— Друг мой, — проникновенно начал Робин, усаживаясь рядом с Азимом. — Тебя что-то гложет?  
Ответом был взгляд, способный заставить рыдать камень, и тяжкий вздох.  
— Ты тоскуешь по родным пескам? — предположил Робин, твердо намеренный докопаться до истины. — Или по возлюбленной?  
— Эх, англичанин... — Азим в последний раз провел точилом по лезвию, убирая невидимую щербинку, и положил ятаган на колени. — Мое сердце похищено и разбито. Я и не думал, что со мной вновь случится такое.  
— То есть, ты влюбился? — уточнил Робин, обрадованный, что все оказалось просто, как фартинг. Уж помочь другу в любовных делах он всегда был готов. — И кто она?  
— Она ошеломляет и смущает ум, — лицо Азима стало мечтательным. — Поступь ее легче шелеста травы, взгляд ее — огонь в горне, порождающий тысячу вздохов, ноги ее — древки стрел, прямые, тонкие и сильные. Она сияет, как четырнадцатидневная луна среди звезд...  
— Я уже понял, что твоя возлюбленная — богиня, — улыбнулся Робин. — Но зовут-то ее как?  
— Я не знаю ее имени, любовался издалека. Ее берегут как зеницу ока, не подойти, — Азим снова вздохнул. — Она мчалась по полю, будто ветер, грива и хвост ее развевались и стелились над рожью, подобно черному шелку...  
— Мчалась? Грива и... хвост? — переспросил Робин, потрясенно глядя на друга. — Ты хочешь сказать, что твое сердце украла лошадь?  
— Не просто лошадь, англичанин, — Азим закатил глаза. — Она самое совершенное творение Аллаха, отлитое в форму красоты и блеска. Ее привезли с моей родины. За такую кобылицу сам Саллах-ад-Дин продал бы душу шайтану.  
— Лошадь, — повторил Робин, качая головой. — Ну, так за чем дело стало? Давай купим ее тебе, думаю, король не станет возражать, если из того золота, что шериф собирал для подкупа баронов, мы позаимствуем сколько-то. Тем более он все равно еще не вернулся.  
— Ее не продадут, — взгляд Азима стал еще печальнее, хотя куда уж дальше. — Я бы тоже не продал, будь она моей. Теперь свет померк для меня. В каждом лесном звуке я слышу ее ржание, а ваши луки напоминают крутой изгиб ее шеи. Среди моего народа такую кобылицу почитали бы как величайшее сокровище, ибо ко всем своим непревзойденным достоинствам она обладает еще одним, воистину удивительным — шкура ее чернее лучшего бархата, что привозят из страны Серес. Ее гриву расчесывали бы гребнями из слоновой кости, а копыта умащали драгоценным нардом. Лошади этой масти рождаются в наших табунах очень редко...  
— А ты знаешь, кому принадлежит это сокровище? — поинтересовался Робин.  
— Дворянину. Я видел герб: в серебряном поле лазуревая зубчатая глава и черный идущий медведь. Но он мне не знаком.  
— Не думал, что ты умеешь описывать гербы, — Робин поспешно припоминал все, что успел вдолбить ему в голову отец. Не то чтобы он был совсем уж нерадивым учеником, но стрельба из лука интересовала его гораздо больше скучных правил блазонирования и того, у кого какой цвет щита и что там изображено.  
— У тебя плохо с логикой, друг мой, — впервые за время разговора на губах Азима промелькнула улыбка. — И с памятью. Ты забыл, что я тоже дворянин.  
— Прости, — повинился Робин. — Но зато я вспомнил, чей герб ты видел. Это лорд Уильям Бельвард Эгертон. Он помешан на лошадях и всяких редкостях, говорят, у него в коллекции есть блюдо, на котором Саломея поднесла Ироду голову Крестителя. Этот точно не продаст.  
Казалось, даже татуировки на лице Азима выражали скорбь. Он взял брусок, перевернул ятаган и принялся править клинок с другой стороны. Сочувственно похлопав его по плечу, Робин поднялся и направился к дубу. В голове постепенно начал складываться план.

***

— Ни за что! — Уилл яростно сверкал на Робина глазами, судорожно сжимая рукоять ножа, и, судя по всему, готов был кинуться в драку. — Мало того, что у меня до сих пор звенит в голове, так теперь ты... предлагаешь мне такое!  
— Слушай, больше некому, — Робин на всякий случай приготовился защищаться. Все-таки младший Локсли дрался, как дикий кот. Конечно, Робин вполне мог его скрутить, но не обошлось бы без травм с обеих сторон. — Я же не для себя прошу. Азим тебе тогда руку спас, между прочим. А сейчас его самого спасать надо.  
— Почему не Вулф? — Уилл выпустил рукоять и принялся расхаживать по поляне. Азим действительно спас ему простреленную руку, а неблагодарным он не был. — Или сестра Белоручки.  
— Потому что ни Вулф, ни сестра Белоручки никогда не общались со знатью и понятия не имеют, как себя вести, — почувствовав, что брат дает слабину, Робин утроил усилия. — Их тут же раскусят, и тогда все пропало.  
— За конокрадство полагается виселица, ты же знаешь, — Уилл посмотрел на него исподлобья. — А перед тем еще и яйца могут отрезать.  
— Мы все и так вне закона, и уже раз десять приговорены к смерти, — Робин пожал плечами. — К тому же, нам с тобой полагается даже не топор, а меч, но никак не веревка. Лорды не допустят, чтобы человека знатного рода казнили как простолюдина. Они шерифа за это сами на клинки поднимут.  
— Ладно, убедил, — усмехнулся Уилл, сдаваясь. — Конечно, меч и вправду лучше веревки. Быстрее.  
— Но чтобы отрубить голову, сначала надо поймать, не так ли? — подмигнул Робин и, обернувшись, коротко свистнул. Раздался ответный свист, в кустах зашуршало, и на поляну вышла леди Мариан в сопровождении Сары и Маленького Джона.  
— Робин, вы с Уиллом опять ссоритесь? — Мариан окинула обоих подозрительным взглядом. — Ты обещал мне, что не будешь его обижать. И зачем тебе понадобились мои платья и все остальное? Джон ничего толком не объяснил.  
— Мы не ссоримся, любовь моя, мы разрабатываем план, — Робин обнял ее за талию и поцеловал в благосклонно подставленную щеку. — По спасению Азима.  
— С помощью платьев и вот этого? — Мариан взяла у Сары мешок, вытащила светлую накладную косу и с сомнением посмотрела на Робина. — Странно. Что же с ним стряслось?  
Уилл при виде косы вздрогнул и скривился, как будто съел незрелой брусники.  
— Он влюбился... — Робин бросил взгляд на шалаш, откуда по-прежнему доносился шелест точила по клинку. — Ну, если можно так сказать. И нам нужно заполучить предмет его страсти, а то дело может плохо закончиться. Горячая сарацинская кровь, ты же понимаешь...  
Он многозначительно провел ребром ладони по горлу. Сара охнула и перекрестилась. Мариан тоже посмотрела в сторону шалаша, взгляд ее был полон сочувствия.  
— Он так страдает, что может наложить на себя руки? — она вздохнула. — Ты обязан ему помочь, Робин, — Мариан воодушевилась. — Он ведь твой друг. Мы все должны ему помочь. Расскажи мне, в чем дело.  
Она уселась на бревно и похлопала ладонью рядом с собой. Сара тем временем извлекла из-под плаща сверток и вручила Уиллу. Тот развернул кусок льна, затем пергамент и расплылся в улыбке. Внутри лежали знаменитые на весь Ноттингем пирожки с вишней, еще теплые. Над поляной поплыл соблазнительный запах. Робин принюхался, обернулся и протянул было руку, но Уилл мстительно показал ему кукиш.

***

— Лошадь?! — Мариан ошеломленно хлопала глазами. — Та самая арабская кобыла, которой похваляется лорд Эгертон? Кстати, он собирается через несколько дней устроить скачки и прислал мне приглашение.  
— Та самая. И это гораздо серьезнее, чем девица, — Робин покосился на Уилла, который уплетал пирожки и явно решил уничтожить весь запас, не поделившись с братом. — Да еще и кобылу охраняют похлеще королевской сокровищницы. Белоручка промышлял конокрадством, но тут ему одному не справиться.  
— И за конокрадство — виселица, — Мариан поежилась. — Однако мы не можем допустить, чтобы Азим страдал или того хуже...  
— Вот поэтому нам нужны вы с Сарой и все это, — Робин кивнул на мешок с одеждой. — У меня есть план. Уилл, подойди.  
Сзади раздался тяжкий вздох.

***

— Леди не вытирает губы рукавом, для этого есть платок, — Мариан постучала Уилла прутиком по пальцам.  
Уроки проходили на небольшой поляне посреди зарослей терновника, втайне от Азима. Разбойники, посвященные в затею, тоже получили задания. Маленький Джон, Клэй Белоручка и Бычок присматривали за мавром, который погрузился в пучины меланхолии, так что даже отец Тук оказался бессилен перед этой напастью. Ни богословские диспуты, ни шахматы, которые монах лично выкрал у епископа — ничто не могло вернуть Азиму радость жизни. Остальные следили за лордом Эгертоном и замком. Посты сменялись четыре раза в сутки, чтобы не пропустить, когда шериф и его кузен отправятся собирать налоги. Попадаться им на глаза было слишком рискованно, могли узнать. Тогда как лорду Эгертону хоть и случалось трижды платить пошлину за проезд через Шервуд, но дело было в темноте, и вряд ли он хорошо разглядел разбойников.  
— И не пялься в упор, это неприлично. Если хочешь кого-то рассмотреть, делай так... Робин, стань сюда!  
Мариан опустила глаза и несколько секунд поглядывала на Робина из-под ресниц, потом перевела взгляд на Уилла, который то и дело одергивал платье и поправлял искусственный бюст. Этот бюст был гордостью Фанни — сделанный из бычьих пузырей, набитых чесаной шерстью с заячьими шкурками и обтянутых тонкой перчаточной кожей, под платьем он выглядел как настоящий, даже на ощупь было не отличить.  
— И оставь в покое грудь, а то кто-нибудь решит, что в тебя вселился бес, и позовет священника. Давай лучше еще раз пройдемся, посмотрим, как у тебя получается, — Робин, мысли которого от взглядов Мариан так и норовили склониться в сторону плотских удовольствий, поспешно отвернулся от нее, шагнул к брату и подал ему руку.  
— Эти чертовы сиськи торчат, — буркнул Уилл, опираясь на его локоть.  
— Ну, тебе же нравится грудь у девушек, — шепнул Робин, пока они шли по поляне под придирчивыми взглядами Мариан и Сары.  
— Так то у девушек, а не у меня, — мрачно отозвался Уилл.  
— Всего-то ничего потерпеть, — Робин ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — А потом можешь дать мне в ухо, разрешаю.  
— Что, и уворачиваться не будешь? — покосился Уилл.  
— Не буду, клянусь. И сдачи давать тоже. Так, в обратную сторону... Подол придержи, наступишь.  
— Уже гораздо лучше, — похвалила Мариан, когда они остановились перед ней. — Только шаги делай покороче.  
Сверху свистнуло, и в землю перед Робином вонзилась стрела, к древку которой был привязан клочок пергамента. Он выдернул стрелу и развернул записку.  
— Шериф и Гисборн в сопровождении отряда стражи выехали из замка. С ними повозка с пустыми сундуками, значит, точно за налогами. У нас неделя. Успеем все хорошенько разведать и во время скачек провернем дело.  
Еще одна стрела воткнулась рядом с первой.  
— Мач пишет, что Эгертон перенес скачки, назначил день после возвращения шерифа, — сказал Уилл, прочитав вторую записку. — И еще он сменил всадника. Поскачет сын одноглазого Мартина. Дважды дерьмо!  
— Вместо рыцаря он взял сына оружейника? — Робин нахмурился. — Почему вдруг?  
— Томас три года подряд побеждал на осенних скачках, — пояснила Сара. — Он лучший наездник в Ноттингеме.  
— Робин, нам придется все отменить, — Уилл скомкал пергамент и в сердцах зашвырнул его в куст. — Даже если шериф меня не раскусит, в чем я сомневаюсь, мальчишка может погибнуть. Его отец не переживет этого. А он всегда помогал нам, вспомни. Половина нашего оружия выкована им, он дает нам железо для наконечников, и дважды укрывал наших раненых, хотя сам сильно рисковал.  
Робин прошелся по поляне.  
— Что же делать? — Мариан переводила взгляд с него на Уилла и обратно. — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы мальчик пострадал. Но Азим... Он даже с Туком не разговаривает.  
— Меняем план, — Робин резко остановился. — Мы заберем лошадь не во время скачек, а до них.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался Уилл. — Отвлечь его во время скачек я сумел бы. Но к нему ж еще подобраться надо. И, главное, как подобраться к этой чертовой лошади, которую стережет чертова прорва вооруженных до зубов людей?  
— Ты проникнешь к нему в дом под видом леди. Сара будет твоей служанкой, Клэй — конюхом, а я — охранником-сарацином. Эгертон меня знает, конечно, мы встречались несколько раз... — Робин задумался на мгновение. — Возьму одежду Азима. Лицо закрою, никто не увидит. Если потребуется, Мариан сделает вид, что ты ее подруга. Вы могли познакомиться при дворе. Сару он вряд ли помнит в лицо, знать обычно не утруждает себя запоминать слуг. А дальше будем импровизировать.  
— Ты рехнулся, — констатировал Уилл. — Нас поймают и повесят. То есть, отрубят голову. Тебе и мне. А остальных — точно повесят. Или колесуют. Или сварят в масле.  
— Робин, это очень, очень опасно, — глаза Мариан азартно заблестели. — Я готова!  
Уилл мрачно посмотрел на нее. Затем на брата. Затем на Сару.  
— Черт с вами, — он сплюнул, извлек из рукава отделанный кружевом платок и изящно вытер губы. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава II  
в которой появляется прекрасная леди**

Лорд Уильям Эгертон шествовал по Ноттингему в сопровождении двух слуг, которые несли роскошную упряжь: отделанное серебром седло, украшенную сапфирами уздечку и попону, расшитую шелком и жемчугом. Для своей несравненной кобылы он ничего не жалел, и решил, что на скачках она должна блистать не только статью и скоростью, но и сбруей. Тем более что все окупится — во-первых, победой, а во-вторых, жеребятами. Он уже отправил письмо графу Балдсмеру, который владел великолепным арабским жеребцом, и был уверен, что ответ окажется положительным.  
Раздавшиеся позади грохот и крики отвлекли лорда Уильяма от подсчетов будущих барышей.  
— Спасайтесь!  
— Держите ее!  
— Помогите!  
— Берегитесь, милорд!  
Слуга оттолкнул лорда Уильяма в сторону, и вовремя: на площадь вылетела взмыленная лошадь, на спине которой едва держалась леди, призывавшая на помощь. Следом мчался сарацин в белоснежных одеждах, но он находился слишком далеко. Лорд Уильям отважно бросился вперед и попытался схватить повод, чтобы остановить взбесившееся животное, но не успел. Лошадь взвилась на дыбы, едва не задев его копытом, и леди, вскрикнув, упала на землю. В эту секунду подоспел сарацин, кинулся к лошади, ухватил болтающийся повод и натянул. Та всхрапнула и замерла.   
Лорд Уильям тем временем опустился на колено рядом с лежащей без чувств леди. Привязав лошадь к столбу навеса ближайшей лавки, сарацин присоединился к нему, и они вдвоем принялись распутывать тяжелый бархатный плащ и головное покрывало, которое обернулось вокруг шеи леди. Вокруг собиралась толпа горожан.  
— Ох, моя бедная госпожа! — задыхаясь и хватаясь за сердце, подбежала дородная служанка. За ней спешил невысокий крепкий парень, державший в поводу еще четырех лошадей, одна из которых была навьючена. — Горе, горе-то какое!  
— Госпожа сильно упасть, но жить, хвала Аллах, — на ломаном английском произнес сарацин, так и не открывший лица. Видны были только глаза, серые, что показалось лорду Уильяму странным. — Этот сайид спасать ее.  
— Слава Пресвятой деве, — служанка всхлипнула. — Храни вас господь, милорд, вы подоспели вовремя. Говорила я госпоже, не надо покупать эту лошадь, но она не послушала, и вот как обернулось. Клэй! — она обернулась к парню, который растерянно топтался рядом. — Что стоишь, как столб, займись этим ужасным животным!  
— Ну что вы, милочка. Так поступил бы каждый дворянин, если он не трус, — патетично ответил лорд Уильям. — Думаю, вашу госпожу нужно срочно показать лекарю, ведь она все еще без сознания.  
— Рашид умеет лечить, — служанка кивнула на сарацина, который осмотрел голову хозяйки, а затем принялся осторожно ощупывать ее руки и ноги, проверяя, нет ли переломов. — Но мы только прибыли в Ноттингем, даже постоялый двор еще не нашли. Госпожа отправилась в паломничество, поклониться мощам святой Вульфхильды. Надо было ехать в карете, но она такая упрямая, хотела только верхом! Ах, какое несчастье...  
— Почту за честь пригласить вашу госпожу остановиться в моем поместье. К счастью, мы рядом с замком, и там можно раздобыть паланкин для нее. Эй вы! — лорд Уильям поднялся и махнул слугам. — Живо бегите в замок и скажите сенешалю, что мне нужен паланкин для раненой дамы. А пока давайте перенесем ее в тень. А вы пошли отсюда, — он прикрикнул на зевак, обсуждавших происшествие.  
Сарацин закончил осмотр, встал, поднял хозяйку на руки и огляделся в поисках подходящего места.  
— Сюда, — лорд Уильям снял плащ и расстелил под деревом. — Скоро принесут паланкин. До моего поместья три мили, доберемся быстро.  
— Досточтимый сайид простить, что я не открывать лицо, — сарацин положил хозяйку на плащ, выпрямился и поклонился, коснувшись рукой лба. — Я дать обет перед Аллах, нельзя нарушать. Моя мать умирать и просить найти моя отец, франк. Пока не найти, не открывать лицо, только госпожа видеть.  
— О, я понимаю, обет нужно выполнить, — покивал лорд Уильям. Теперь стало понятно, откуда у сарацина серые глаза.  
— Простите, милорд, что не назвались, — служанка поклонилась. — Моя госпожа Уилла — единственная дочь барона Бошама, его владения лежат на севере Хартфордшира. Меня зовут Сара, я ее кормилица. Это Рашид, барон привез его из Святой земли, он охраняет госпожу. А Клэй наш конюх. Он немного того... — она постучала пальцем по лбу. — Зато прекрасно умеет ходить за лошадьми.  
— Надо же, мы с вашей госпожой носим имя одного святого, — удивился лорд Уильям. — Женщин редко так называют.  
— Господин хотел сына, но родилась дочь, — вздохнула Сара. — А менять имя он не стал. Может, это из-за имени она выросла такой своенравной, как решит что-нибудь — попробуй с ней поспорить. Вот как с этой лошадью — захотела и все. Нет, я не спорю, что лошадь хороша, но с норовом же...  
— Если хотите, я куплю ее, а для вашей госпожи подберу другую, поспокойнее, — любезно предложил лорд Уильям.  
— О, вы правда сделаете это, милорд? — Сара всплеснула руками. — Я буду за вас молиться. Только бы она согласилась.  
— Попробую уговорить ее, когда поправится.  
Лорд Уильям взглянул в сторону дерева. Сарацин сидел на земле, скрестив ноги, голова хозяйки покоилась у него на коленях. Лорд Уильям подошел поближе. Красавицей леди Уиллу назвать было нельзя, черты лица были резковаты для женщины, хотя и довольно миловидны. А вот формы были весьма хороши, как он успел оценить, пока помогал выпутывать ее из плаща. Кто-то, конечно, придрался бы к тому, что бедра у нее узковаты, плечи, наоборот, широковаты, а руки не изящны до полупрозрачности, но лорду Уильяму нравились крепкие женщины, такие, как его первая любовь, датчанка Брунгильда, которую он до сих пор не мог забыть. Тут леди Уилла глубоко вздохнула, открыла глаза, и лорд Уильям понял, что пропал. Таких необычных глаз он никогда не видел — цвета незрелого ореха с золотистыми крапинками вокруг зрачка.  
— Ах, госпожа! — Сара кинулась к хозяйке.  
— Что случилось? — слабым голосом спросила та, и у лорда Уильяма подскочило сердце. Голос у леди Уиллы оказался низким, в точности как у Брунгильды.  
— Вы упали с лошади, — лорд Уильям поклонился. — Мне выпала честь оказаться рядом и оказать вам скромную помощь.  
— Благодарю вас, милорд...  
— Лорд Уильям Эгертон, к вашим услугам. Как видите, у нас один святой покровитель.   
— Может, это он послал вас на помощь? — леди Уилла попыталась подняться, но тут же откинулась обратно и прижала руку ко лбу. — Ах, как болит голова...  
— Я делать лекарство, — Рашид помог ей сесть и прислониться к дереву. — Боль уходить.  
— Скоро вернутся мои слуги с паланкином, и мы доставим вас в мое поместье, где вы сможете отдохнуть и поправить здоровье перед тем, как продолжить путь, — лорд Уильям снова поклонился. — И я не приму отказа.  
— Вы очень добры, лорд Эгертон, — леди Уилла благодарно улыбнулась. — Я с радостью воспользуюсь вашим гостеприимством.

***

— Я больше не могу! — прошипел Уилл. Сорвав с головы расшитое золотой нитью покрывало, он скомкал его и швырнул в угол. — Мы здесь уже три дня, и этот ублюдок не дает мне проходу! Он так и норовит меня облапать!   
— Ну, пока ведь ему это не удается, правда? Мы с Сарой неусыпно стоим на страже твоей добродетели, — утешил брата Робин.  
— А сегодня, как ты знаешь, он устраивает ужин в мою честь, уже привез кучу менестрелей! И наверняка посадит меня рядом с собой! А Мариан куда-то уехала и ее не будет вечером, чтобы его отвлекать, — не унимался Уилл. — Скажу, что еще не оправился от падения и останусь здесь. То есть, не оправилась.  
— Тогда он придет сюда и будет утешать тебя чтением стихов, — фыркнул Робин.  
Он выглянул в коридор и тщательно заложил засов на случай, если лорд Уильям решит без предупреждения навестить дорогую гостью. Только после этого Робин размотал бурнус, прихватил с блюда персик и с удовольствием впился зубами в сочную мякоть.  
— Зато вон какими редкостями тебя балует.  
— Я бы его побаловал... — мрачно отозвался Уилл. — Пером под ребро. Или по роже его умильной.  
— Убивать мы его не будем, — веско сказал Робин. — И калечить не будем, мы здесь не за этим. И обещали Мариан, что без смертей. В конце концов, ты с девками тоже руки распускаешь... Хотя ты не девка, а благородная леди...  
— Я не леди! — Уилл покрутил головой в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно хорошенько приложить брата. Взгляд его остановился на тяжелом бронзовом кувшине.  
— Ну да, я хотел сказать, что ты изображаешь леди, — поправился Робин. Проследив за взглядом Уилла, он опасливо переместился к краю кровати, готовый в любой миг вскочить. — Эй, ты это брось. Если я буду валяться с разбитой головой, некому будет защищать тебя от посягательств.  
— Потом два раза дам в ухо, — Уилл прищурился. — И кинжал хочу, тот, с насечками и волчьей головой.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Робин. — Два раза. И кинжал.  
Уилл подошел к окну и выглянул наружу.  
— О, вон нашу головную боль ведут.  
Робин доел персик и тоже выглянул. По двору конюх как раз вываживал кобылу. Та всхрапывала, прядала ушами, высоко вскидывала ноги и явно намеревалась козлить. Видимо, конюх ей не нравился. Из-за конюшни вышел Клэй со скребком в руке, и как раз в этот миг кобыла потянулась к конюху и укусила его за плечо. Тот завопил, выпустил повод, чем лошадь не преминула воспользоваться, и с ехидным — как показалось Уиллу — ржанием понеслась по двору, задрав хвост. Конюх, причитая, попытался поймать повод, но чуть не попал под удар задних ног и, костеря «сатанинское отродье» на чем свет стоит, отскочил под защиту старой ивы.  
Клэй сунул скребок за пояс и направился к лошади, которая остановилась и принялась щипать траву, кося карим глазом то на конюха, то на приближающегося человека. Когда он был уже меньше чем в двух ярдах, кобыла, изогнув шею, боком скакнула к нему, явно собираясь куснуть. Клэй даже не подумал убегать, а вытащил что-то из кармана и протянул на раскрытой ладони. Кобыла замерла, бархатные ноздри подрагивали. Потом она шагнула вперед и взяла губами предложенное лакомство. Клэй второй рукой осторожно погладил ее по носу и почесал за ухом. Кобыла довольно фыркнула ему в ладонь.  
— Я всегда был уверен, что он знает какое-то колдовство, — покачал головой Уилл. — Вон, даже с моей Убийцей и твоим Келпи справился. А теперь и с этой... чертовкой сарацинской.  
— Тогда уж шайтанкой, — усмехнулся Робин. — Между прочим, мой Келпи тоже благородных арабских кровей. А его брат, насколько мне известно, принадлежит графу Балдсмеру, тот получил его в подарок от сына, мы с ним вместе воевали.  
— Надо же... — задумчиво протянул Уилл, глаза у него загорелись. — А дело-то может принести неплохие денежки. Ладно, пойду я на этот чертов ужин.  
Робин в ответ хмыкнул. Стоило замаячить прибыли, как младший Локсли тут же делал охотничью стойку.  
— Сара отправилась на рынок вместе с экономкой лорда Уильяма, — сказал он. — Передаст нашим инструкции и план поместья. Думаю, послезавтра мы уже будем в Шервуде.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — отозвался Уилл. Он отошел от окна, выбрал персик покрупнее и завалился на кровать, где до этого лежал Робин.

***

Ужин стал сущим кошмаром. Как и предполагал Уилл, лорд Уильям посадил его по правую руку от себя и весь вечер расточал комплименты, то и дело норовя погладить по колену. Робин, стоявший за креслом брата, всячески пытался это пресекать: выражал беспокойство о здоровье «госпожи» и отвлекал лорда Уильяма разговорами о лошадях, поскольку эту тему тот готов был обсуждать бесконечно, даже несмотря на ужасный акцент собеседника. Однако помешать гостеприимному хозяину пригласить даму на танец Робин не сумел.  
Уилл выдавил вежливую улыбку и, спускаясь с помоста, в панике оглянулся на брата — он, конечно, умел танцевать джигу, кейли, рил, но все это подходило для сельских праздников, ярмарок и трактиров, к тому же ему никогда не доводилось быть ведомым в танце. А вот выучить хотя бы несколько движений, приличествующих благородной леди, им как-то не пришло в голову.  
Пока Робин лихорадочно соображал, как быть, Уилл решил ситуацию сам. Едва заняв позицию для танца, он прижал руку ко лбу, закатил глаза и рухнул на пол. Лорд Уильям даже не успел подхватить его. Музыка тут же смолкла. Робин сорвался с места, подбежал к «госпоже» и принялся проверять ей пульс на шее.  
— Госпожа еще не здоровый после падать, — он неодобрительно покачал головой и с некоторым усилием поднял «бесчувственную леди» на руки. — Танец нет, вино нет, лежать — да.  
— Да-да, конечно, — закивал огорченный лорд Уильям. — Как же я не подумал, что ей может стать нехорошо... Я надеялся сделать леди Уилле приятное, она так радовалась, когда узнала про ужин.  
— Госпожа любить танец, — Робин с Уиллом на руках направился в отведенные им покои, лорд Уильям, извинившись перед гостями, поспешил следом. — Но надо лежать.  
Сара при виде обморочной «хозяйки» запричитала, засуетилась, вытащила из шкатулки флакон с нюхательной солью. Лорд Уильям вызвался было помочь расшнуровать леди платье, но служанка так на него посмотрела, что он поспешно отступил назад.  
— Госпожа надо покой, — Робин тоже сурово взглянул на лорда Уильяма. — Я сказать сайид, когда она приходить в себя.  
— Да-да, — тот попятился к выходу. — Я приду проведать ее попозже.  
Дождавшись, когда за лордом Уильямом закроется дверь, Робин задвинул засов и повернулся к Уиллу, который уже открыл глаза и сел на кровати.   
— Если мы не провернем это дело завтра, — свистящим шепотом произнес Уилл, — я его точно прикончу.  
За два часа лорд Уильям пять раз присылал слугу и трижды сам приходил справиться о здоровье леди Уиллы. Сара из-за двери отвечала, что госпожа уснула и тревожить ее пока нельзя. Клэй, тайком пробравшийся в покои, чтобы обсудить план действий, отпустил шуточку насчет горячего влюбленного, но Уилл демонстративно принялся править клинок о подошву сапога, и Белоручка благоразумно примолк. Вспыльчивый нрав младшего Локсли, как и его искусство в обращении с ножом, давно стали среди разбойников притчей во языцех — еще задолго до возвращения Робина из Святой земли и того, как выяснилось их родство.  
Они уже заканчивали разговор и прикидывали, как незаметно выпроводить Клэя, когда со двора донеслись странные звуки. Сначала что-то тренькнуло, потом свистнуло, затем негромко бумкнуло. После раздалось едва слышное покашливание, словно кто-то прочищал горло.  
Все четверо переглянулись. Робин подобрался к окну, став так, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть снизу. И тоже закашлялся.  
— Что там? — подозрительно прошептал Уилл.  
Ответить Робин не успел — пропала необходимость. Раздались мелодичные переборы лютни и нежный напев флейты, к которым присоединился сильный баритон, чей обладатель явно располагал могучими легкими и стальными голосовыми связками, но страдал полным отсутствием музыкального слуха.

Вы, госпожа, поверить не хотите   
в мою любовь, смеетесь вы над ней,   
о горе мне! Вы — солнца лик в зените,   
и я избрал вас госпожой своей,   
себе на горе я увидел вас;  
от ваших глаз не отводящий глаз,   
я в горе — всех вы красотой затмите...*

— Твою мать, — Робин, давясь смехом, отступил в комнату. — Лучше бы он молчал. Теперь я понимаю, почему у него в гербе медведь...  
Сара, не удержавшись, хихикнула. Клэй закрыл лицо ладонью, плечи его вздрагивали.  
— Махать платком не буду, — Уилл с ненавистью уставился на окно, потом обвел злобным взглядом всех троих. — Зато могу уронить на него кувшин. Или таз. А лучше и то, и другое.  
— Осталось потерпеть до завтра, — Робин сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
Лорд Уильям внизу вывел особо сложную — и чудовищно фальшивую — руладу, а в следующее мгновение к его серенаде присоединился заунывный собачий вой. Уилл поперхнулся тем, что хотел сказать, и упал лицом в подушку, содрогаясь от хохота. Вскоре смеялись уже все четверо — но так, чтобы их не услышали снаружи.  
— Срань господня... — простонал Уилл, вытирая слезы. — Кажется, мне его даже жаль, столько стараний, и все зря!

_______________________  
* Сонет Мартина Соареса.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава III  
в которой появляется еще одна леди, а шериф пишет письма**

С утра «леди Уилла» выглядела гораздо лучше и даже выразила благодарность лорду Уильяму за вечернюю серенаду, посетовав, что из-за головокружения не смогла сделать это сразу. Обрадованный лорд Уильям спросил, чем он может развлечь гостью. Уилл какое-то время делал вид, будто раздумывает, а потом ответил, что был бы не прочь совершить конную прогулку — мол, это всегда помогало от головокружений. Такой способ показался лорду Уильяму необычным, но возражать он не стал, воодушевленный возможностью остаться с предметом своей страсти наедине. Впрочем, его воодушевление несколько поугасло, когда к ним присоединились сарацин и служанка.  
Прогулка затянулась на несколько часов — нужно было удержать лорда Уильяма подальше от поместья, пока Клэй и разбойники, проникшие туда вместе с нанятыми плотниками, завершали приготовления к похищению.  
— Поскольку вчера вы не смогли насладиться танцами, моя госпожа, сегодня я решил устроить фейерверк, — сообщил лорд Уильям, когда они, наконец, вернулись в поместье. — Думаю, приготовления к скачкам этому ничуть не помешают.  
Строительство трибун для многочисленных гостей, которые должны были начать прибывать завтра, шло полным ходом. Мимо прошел здоровяк с огромным поленом на плече, и лорд Уильям отвел гостью в сторону, чтобы никто ненароком не задел ее.  
— Уверена, фейерверк будет чудесным, — леди Уилла мило улыбнулась. — А пока не наступила темнота, позвольте вас покинуть, милорд, мне нужно сменить платье.  
— Я буду ждать вас в зале, как только взойдет луна, — лорд Уильям пылко сжал ее руку.

***

— Этот фейерверк запомнится надолго, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Ну что, пойдем, будем уже выбираться отсюда. Хочу большой кусок оленины с кровью и кружку доброго эля вместо здешних разносолов с винами. И кинжал, — он покосился на Робина.  
Они взяли только оружие, оставив седельные сумки, которые стали бы помехой. Уилл с удовольствием избавился бы и от платья, и от накладной груди, и от косы, но пока они были нужны, так что он ограничился надетыми под юбку штанами.  
— Удачи, — Сара перекрестила их, а сама, закутавшись в темный плащ, направилась к хозяйственному двору. Там в ограде был проделан потайной лаз, через который слуги ускользали на свидание или еще по каким-нибудь личным делам без ведома управляющего. С той стороны ее ждал Вулф с конем Робина в поводу. Ехать на нем тот не рискнул, поскольку жеребец был слишком приметный, редкой серебристо-гнедой масти, и лорд Уильям наверняка знал, что он принадлежит опальному графу Локсли. Но вот удирать от погони Робин все же предпочитал в седле верного боевого товарища. Жеребец приплясывал на месте, и мальчишке с трудом удавалось его удержать. Лошадь для Сары паслась неподалеку, а мерина, на котором она приехала, Клэй обещал выпустить из конюшни, чтобы тот сам нашел дорогу во владения леди Мариан.  
— Как там все? — Вулф отдал Саре повод. — Не попадутся?  
— Не попадутся, — заверила Сара. — Ждите с ребятами на развилке у Креста висельников, как было условлено.  
Фейерверк был великолепен. Лорд Уильям не поскупился и пригласил одного из лучших мастеров. Робин взглянул на Уилла, который смотрел представление с открытым ртом, и даже пожалел, что пора начинать действовать. Младший Локсли, несмотря на весь его опыт, взрывной характер, склонность по малейшему поводу пускать в ход кулаки или нож, всегда как ребенок радовался развлечениям, которых ему не хватило в детстве.  
— Вам нравится, миледи? — спросил лорд Уильям, наклоняясь к Уиллу.  
— Да, очень красиво, — тот искренне улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
Лорд Уильям взял его за руку, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы сказать нечто очень важное, как со стороны строящихся трибун раздался грохот, затем что-то бабахнуло и на весь двор полыхнуло, словно из ада. Лорд Уильям подскочил, обернулся и замер, расширив глаза. Штабеля бревен рассыпались, сбив один из помостов, и загорелись, будто пропитанные маслом. К небу, треща и стреляя искрами, взметнулся столб пламени. Плотники, спавшие неподалеку, кинулись врассыпную, однако, судя по всему, никто не пострадал, и двое уже тащили ведра с песком — тушить пожар. От дома мчались слуги, тоже с ведрами. Из темноты донеслось ржание.  
— Конюшня! — воскликнул Уилл. — Нужно вывести лошадей, огонь может перекинуться!  
— Да, миледи, вы правы, — лорд Уильям вышел из ступора и бросился к конюшне. — Оставайтесь здесь, это опасно!  
— Как бы не так... — пробормотал Уилл и, подобрав осточертевший подол, рванул за ним. — Что там было-то? — спросил он у бежавшего рядом Робина. — Одного греческого огня для такого маловато.  
— Ну, мы добавили лучший монастырский елей, Тук десяток бутылей приволок, — Робин ухмыльнулся. — И бочонок превосходного французского бренди.  
— Вот дерьмо! Бренди на такое переводить, — возмутился Уилл и выше задрал подол, а потом вообще заткнул его за пояс, чтобы освободить руки. — Ладно, еще добудем, давненько мы к епископу Херефордскому не заглядывали.  
У конюшни метались перепуганные люди, ржали кони, которых спешно выводили наружу, под сполохи огня. Изнутри раздался уже знакомый злобный визг, вопль укушенного конюха и громкий удар, судя по всему, копытами в стену.  
— Миледи, я ведь просил вас оставаться там! — лорд Уильям всплеснул руками при виде Робина с Уиллом и вытаращился на задранный до пояса подол и кожаные штаны последнего. — И что с вашим платьем?  
— Достало нахрен, — Уилл сплюнул себе под ноги и пошарил взглядом вокруг. — Где моя Убийца?  
— Кто? — лорд Уильям окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит, и только растерянно моргал.  
Робин тем временем скрылся в конюшне, куда уже нырнул Клэй. За суетой никто не обратил внимания ни на них, ни на то, что два конюха так и не вышли наружу.  
— Ну, моя лошадь, гнедая в белых носках, — пояснил Уилл, продолжая озираться. — А, вот она! Эй, парень, оставь ее, она твои кишки по кустам разнесет!  
Он быстрым шагом направился к конюху, совсем еще мальчишке. Тот пытался отвести подальше от конюшни упирающуюся кобылу, которая вставала на дыбы и норовила приложить его копытом. При виде Уилла она тут же успокоилась и толкнула его мордой в плечо.  
— Сейчас, девочка, поскачем, — Уилл выдернул повод из руки перепуганного юнца. — А ты дуй огонь тушить, мы тут сами справимся!  
Парнишка быстро закивал и сломя голову бросился к слугам, передававшим друг другу ведра с водой и песком.  
— Миледи, я не понимаю... — прозвучал за спиной растерянный голос лорда Уильяма.  
— Сейчас поймешь, — Уилл подмигнул и начал расшнуровывать платье. У лорда Уильяма отвисла челюсть.  
Но до победного конца Уилл дело так и не довел: у трибун снова затрещало и бахнуло. Видимо, какой-то из горшков с греческим огнем не разорвался сразу. В сторону конюшни полетел дождь из горящих щепок. К счастью, на крышу ни одна не попала, зато целый град обрушился на карету и телегу с сеном. Солома вспыхнула мгновенно. Лошади, которых только-только удалось утихомирить, шарахнулись кто куда, сшибив нескольких человек и задев временную подпорку навеса. Служившее столбом бревно вылетело из неглубокой ямки, за ним поехало второе, и дощатая крыша веером посыпалась вниз.  
Уилл краем глаза заметил летящие доски и отскочил. В отличие от лорда Уильяма, который так и стоял, окаменев. Не раздумывая, Уилл прыгнул, врезался в него, сбил с ног и в последний миг успел отшвырнуть из-под рухнувшего навеса.  
— Сучьи потроха! — в сердцах выругался Уилл, потирая ушибленное плечо. — Что стоишь, как хер на девку, трубадур недоделанный!  
— А... э... — пробормотал ошалевший лорд Уильям. Мало того, что дама сердца щеголяла с задранным подолом и в штанах, спасла ему жизнь, а теперь лежала сверху, упираясь ему практически в лицо соблазнительными округлостями. Так оная дама еще и ругалась, как тамплиер. — Миледи... Вы... меня спасли... Я...  
— Ну да, а что мне было, смотреть, как от тебя мокрое место остается? Ты придурок, конечно, но фейерверк был красивый, — внезапно смутившись, пробурчал Уилл. Он с силой оттолкнулся от земли и вскочил на ноги.  
Из конюшни появился Робин, уже с открытым лицом, а следом Клэй вел вороную кобылу. На глаза ей надели шоры, чтобы не пугалась пожара, а копыта обмотали мешковиной и разорванным на полосы бурнусом — чтобы их не нашли по следам подков. Седлать ее Клэй не стал, поскольку прекрасно ездил без упряжи, только закрепил потник.  
— Леди Уилла, отойдите, я задержу этих негодяев... — лорд Уильям тоже поднялся и теперь судорожно шарил по бедру в поисках кинжала. Но там были только пустые ножны.  
— Не рыпайся, — Уилл приставил ему к горлу нож и продемонстрировал изъятый кинжал. — Не хочу тебя убивать, так что не вынуждай меня. Робин, забирай Убийцу, я за тобой сяду.  
Тот кивнул и подвел лошадь Уилла. Клэй уже сидел верхом на вороной кобыле, которая спокойно стояла и даже не думала его сбрасывать.  
— Робин? — лорд Уильям уставился на мнимого сарацина, которого хорошенько разглядел в зареве пожара. Близко они с Робином знакомы не были, но встречаться доводилось, еще до того, как тот отправился с королем в Святую землю, да и после его грабили на лесной дороге. — Граф Робин Локсли? Робин Гуд?  
— Он самый, — Робин лучезарно улыбнулся. — Мы забираем вашу лошадь, лорд Уильям. За это можете год ездить через Шервуд без уплаты пошлины. Я пришлю вам подорожную с моей родовой печатью.  
— Вы не уйдете! — лорд Уильям попытался увернуться от нацеленного в горло ножа и схватить торчащие в двух шагах вилы, но Уилл поймал его за ворот рубахи.  
— Я же сказал, не рыпайся! — рявкнул он и занес руку, чтобы приложить лорда Уильяма рукоятью по голове.  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался низкий женский голос.  
— Робин, Уилл, вы обещали вести себя хорошо! — добавил второй, хорошо знакомый.  
Робин, уже сидевший верхом, медленно обернулся. То же самое сделали Уилл и лорд Уильям. Из-за угла каретного сарая появились две всадницы на белых лошадях.  
— Мариан? — Робин удивленно поднял брови. — Ты же должна была вернуться только через десять дней.  
— Получилось быстрее, — Мариан неодобрительно смотрела на Уилла. — Мы же договорились, никого не убивать и не калечить.  
— Я не убиваю тех, кого только что спас, — тот пожал плечами. — Просто вырубить хотел. Надо же нам уйти, а он драться решил. Вот что с ним делать? Связывать долго, а там скоро потушат уже и сюда прибегут.  
Лорд Уильям молчал, даже нож у горла, похоже, перестал его беспокоить, когда он увидел вторую всадницу, в зеленом платье и на полголовы выше леди Мариан. Она была широка в кости, сидела в седле по-мужски, а переброшенная на грудь пшеничная коса толщиной немногим уступала запястью. Ее нос и скулы украшала россыпь веснушек, васильковые глаза весело поблескивали, а пухлые губы так и норовили сложиться в улыбку.  
— Леди Хи... Хильда?* — сипло выдавил лорд Уильям, который от очередного потрясения за столь короткое время начал заикаться. — Вы зде... здесь? От... откуда?  
— Из Йорка, — ответила вместо нее леди Мариан, невинно хлопая ресницами. — Наши отцы дружили, знаете ли. Ну, и я решила ее навестить, а она решила поехать со мной, когда узнала, что будут скачки. Хильда очень любит лошадей, правда же?  
— А поч... почему из Йорка? — лорд Уильям вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь справиться с заиканием. — Я думал, вы уехали на родину, вышли там замуж... Вы же были обручены.  
— Быль да сплыль, — с легким акцентом ответила леди Хильда, спешиваясь. — Отец спросиль, люблю ли я Сигурда. Я ответиль, что нет. Мы друзья, но я не хотель за него замуж. И они поженились с моей сестрой. Ульрика его любит.  
— Но почему вы тогда не давали о себе знать? — лорду Уильяму хотелось побиться головой об стену, чтобы привести в порядок скачущие, как стадо зайцев, мысли.  
— Отец запретиль говорить, — леди Хильда развела руками. — Сказаль, вы слишком молодой, и у вас ветер в голове. А если через пять лет вы все еще будете любить меня, он даст благословение. Как раз прошель пять лет... — она перевела взгляд на Уилла. — Но я вижу, что у вас уже есть невеста. Похоже, я зря приехаль.  
— Хильда, я... — лорд Уильям сник. — Все эти годы я считал, что потерял вас... И не был вам верен.  
Робин во время этой душещипательной беседы подъехал вплотную к Мариан, и они о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Клэй, закатив глаза, терпеливо ждал, придерживая кобылу, которая то и дело начинала приплясывать в ожидании скачки.  
— Леди, — Уилл сунул нож в ножны и отвесил Хильде поклон. — Позвольте заверить вас, что лорд Уильям вел себя со мной исключительно в рамках пристойного. К тому же я никак не могу быть его невестой... — он сделал паузу. — Потому что я — мужчина.  
— Святые угодники... — лорд Уильям сел на землю, ноги его не держали. — Мужчина?  
— Ну да, с яйцами. Могу доказать не сходя с места, — Уилл с ухмылкой потянулся к застежкам штанов.  
— Не надо! — в ужасе возопил лорд Уильям, закрыл глаза и привалился к стене.  
— Ну вот, смотрите, что вы наделаль, — упрекнула Уилла леди Хильда. Став на колени рядом с лордом Уильямом, она обняла его и прижала головой к пышной груди. — Уильям, mine dyrt,* вам плёхо?  
— Мне уже хорошо, — вздохнул лорд Уильям, не открывая глаз. — Лучше не бывает. Хильда, вы выйдете за меня замуж?  
— Выйду, — она погладила его по волосам. — Мариан сказаль, что все ваши женщины быль похожи на меня. Значит, вы меня не забыль. Но больше я не хотель, чтобы быль другие.  
— Может, мы уже поедем? — встрял Клэй. — Нас, между прочим, ждут, и если мы вскоре не появимся, то ребята примчатся на выручку.  
— Дьявол, точно! — Робин махнул брату, который полосовал кинжалом шнуровку, чтобы стащить платье. — Да оставь ты это, потом снимешь.  
— Ладно, — Уилл метнул кинжал, который воткнулся на расстоянии дюйма от ноги лорда Уильяма. — Возвращаю вам оружие, милорд. И берегите вашу леди!  
Лорд Уильям что-то невнятно пробормотал в ответ, поскольку как раз в эту секунду леди Хильда решительно взяла дело в свои руки и поцеловала его.  
— Погнали!  
Уилл вскочил на лошадь позади Робина, и тот выслал ее с места в галоп. Клэй поначалу отстал от них на два или три корпуса, но затем догнал и даже перегнал.  
Мариан помахала им вслед и спешилась.  
— Господин, господин, воры! — истошно завопил управляющий, который как раз отыскал своего лорда и увидел, как на бесценной кобыле удирает какой-то негодяй.  
— Умгум, — ответил лорд Уильям, продолжая самозабвенно целоваться с вновь обретенной возлюбленной.  
— Господин, их нужно поймать! — управляющий схватился за голову. Будучи честным слугой, он радел за хозяйское добро больше, чем за собственную кубышку. — Ваша кобыла! Ваша лучшая кобыла!  
— Нмхм, — отмахнулся лорд Уильям.  
Видя, что хозяин сейчас все равно не способен здраво рассуждать, управляющий взялся за дело сам. Поймав первую попавшуюся лошадь, он бросился в погоню. Догнать вороную не представлялось возможным, зато можно было схватить двух других похитителей. Их кобыла несла двойной вес и долго сохранять быстрый аллюр не могла.  
Однако надеждам управляющего не суждено было сбыться. До воров оставался уже всего десяток ярдов, когда тот, что сидел сзади, повернулся, раскручивая что-то в руке, и швырнул это в преследователя. Нечто пухлое врезалось управляющему в лоб, он не удержался в седле и рухнул на землю. Когда смолкло гудение в голове, а перед глазами перестали летать разноцветные птички, управляющий рассмотрел сбивший его снаряд и разразился богохульствами — он держал искусственный бюст.

***

— Сэр Эгертон, вы поддержите жалобу вашего управляющего... — сэр Джордж, шериф Ноттингемский, заглянул в бумаги, — Абнера Уолтона? Он утверждает, что Робин Гуд и еще трое разбойников украли вашу лучшую лошадь, вороную арабскую кобылу по кличке... гм... Мой Сладкий Изюмчик.  
Гай Гисборн, стоявший за креслом кузена, сдавленно кашлянул.  
Лорд Уильям невозмутимо переглянулся с леди Хильдой, с которой накануне обвенчался, и пожал плечами.  
— Не вижу в этом смысла, милорд, все равно их не поймать, сколько уже пытались.  
— Кроме того, — продолжал читать шериф, — Абнер Уолтон требует взыскать с Робин Гуда... н-да... Итак, взыскать с Робин Гуда двадцать пять солидов* за причинение истцу физического и морального ущерба посредством метания в него накладной... — теперь закашлялся уже он, — груди?  
Из-за кресла донесся всхлип, а затем звук, подозрительно похожий на приглушенный рукавом хохот. Шериф, усиленно сдерживая смех, закрыл лицо рукой. Лорд Уильям по-прежнему сохранял невозмутимость, поскольку за четыре дня они с леди Хильдой слышали эту историю не меньше трех дюжин раз. Также он не стал сообщать шерифу, что Робин Гуд сдержал слово и прислал подорожную, заверенную родовой печатью. Умолчал он и о том, что среди плотников обнаружились четверо лишних. Один из них, похожий на медведя здоровяк, практически в одиночку разобрал рухнувшие трибуны, пока остальные трое споро ставили новые.  
— Сэр Эгертон, я буду рад, если вы сами решите этот чрезвычайно сложный вопрос с вашим управляющим, не привлекая меня, — проговорил шериф, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо.  
— Абнер очень придирчив во всем, что касается буквы закона, но я постараюсь, — лорд Уильям наклонил голову. — В свою очередь мы с супругой будем рады видеть вас в поместье через три дня. Я все-таки устрою скачки, ведь у меня осталось немало превосходных лошадей, которые вполне могут посоперничать с вашими.  
— Пари? — шериф выгнул бровь. — Три фунта?  
— Пари, — лорд Уильям снова переглянулся с женой. — Пять фунтов.  
— Чертов Локсли, — пробормотал себе под нос шериф, когда чета Эгертонов покинула замок. — Когда-нибудь он все-таки попадется, и я натяну его шкуру на барабан.  
Гай кивнул, и оба наконец расхохотались.

**Эпилог**

Довольный Уилл устроился в подобии кресла из трех разлапистых дубовых веток и плаща и любовно правил кинжал, полученный в награду за страдания. Робин, прихватив пучок заготовок для стрел и перья, занял бревно по соседству. На правой скуле у него красовался свежий синяк. Мимо прошествовал отец Тук с шахматной доской в одной руке и кружкой эля в другой, перекрестил обоих и отправился дальше. За плотной стеной из терновника взвизгивало и стучало — разбойники под руководством счастливого Азима строили небольшую конюшню.  
При виде кобылы мавр впервые на памяти шервудцев проявил столь бурные чувства, что Робин, Уилл и Клэй еще два дня потирали помятые в его железных объятиях ребра. В честь Сары он сложил касыду, которую преподнес вместе с собственноручно выкованным серебряным браслетом.  
— Эй, Бычок, сколько времени-то? — окликнул приятеля Клэй, высовываясь из кустов. — Обедать не пора?  
— Не, — отозвался тот, пробуя пальцем острие меча, который точил на камне. — Азим еще не молился второй раз.  
— А, ну ладно, позовешь тогда, — Клэй снова скрылся в зарослях.  
Робин проводил его взглядом, срезал перо и вставил в расщепленный конец стрелы. На душе не то чтобы пели соловьи, но стало спокойно. Никаких раздражающих предчувствий. И в лагере все вернулось на круги своя. Фанни помирилась с Джоном. Азим играл с Туком в шахматы и спорил с ним дюжину раза на дню. Мач травил байки и ухлестывал за сестрой Белоручки, Белоручка давал ему в челюсть, потом они мирились. Вулф дразнил Уилла, Уилл с руганью гонялся за Вулфом. И грабить снова стало в удовольствие. Идиллия.  
Сверху свистнуло. Робин с Уиллом одновременно посмотрели на дрожащее между ними белое оперение.  
— Читай ты, — Робину показалось, что на солнце набежала тень.  
Уилл опасливо выдернул стрелу, развернул пергамент — на удивление, не обрывок, а целый — и пробежал глазами несколько строчек. Лицо у него стало каменным.  
— Что там? — подозрительно спросил Робин.  
— Ну... вообще, это от шерифа, — Уилл ухмыльнулся. — Парни поймали епископского секретаря, а у него при себе было не только золотишко, но и письмо. Вот это самое, для тебя, — он откашлялся и с выражением прочитал: — Графу Робину Локсли (в изгнании), известному также как Робин Гуд. Дорогой сэр, прошу Вас уплатить управляющему лорда Эгертона, Абнеру Уолтону, двадцать пять солидов штрафа за причинение физического и морального ущерба, ибо оный управляющий пишет по жалобе в день, требуя восстановить справедливость, и в моем столе уже не хватает места для хранения этих бумаг. А поскольку Вы являетесь оплотом справедливости в Ноттингемшире и всей Англии, Вам надлежит выполнить свой долг. Ущерб был нанесен Вами или Вашим человеком во время кражи лошади лорда Эгертона, посредством метания в упомянутого Абнера Уолтона накладной груди. Данное орудие нападения в качестве доказательства пришлю по первому же требованию с оказией (купец или рыцарь, по Вашему выбору). Засим остаюсь Ваш верный враг, Джордж, шериф Ноттингемский. Постскриптум: если затребуете в качестве оказии сэра Гая, покорнейше прошу не поить его бренди, а только элем или вином. От бренди у него столь сильно болит голова, что даже во мне просыпается сочувствие.  
Робин почесал в затылке и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Братец, а грудь, между прочим, ты метнул, тебе и штраф платить.  
— Это несправедливо, — возмутился Уилл. — Ты меня на это подбил, заставил напялить платье и чертовы сиськи, а теперь мне еще штраф платить?!  
— Я же не просил тебя метать их в управляющего, — развел руками Робин. — Это уже ты сам.  
— Ну... сам, да, — Уилл посмотрел на него исподлобья. — Ладно, пополам.  
— Хорошо, пополам, — кивнул Робин и протянул руку.  
Уилл хлопнул его по ладони. Потом они посмотрели на письмо, друг на друга и покатились со смеху. Из-за терновых зарослей им вторило ржание, очень похожее на ехидное хихиканье.

\-------------------------------------  
* Хильда — одно из уменьшительных от имени Брунгильда (Брюнхильд).  
** Mine dyrt (датск). — мой дорогой.  
*** Солид — другое название шиллинга в то время. На 25 солидов можно было купить двух дойных коров, хороший шерстяной плащ, две пары крепких башмаков или пару сапог для верховой езды и пять льняных рубах в придачу.


End file.
